


Wrong Again

by Possum_man



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, nothin nasty or anything, teen and up cause of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possum_man/pseuds/Possum_man
Summary: It's the year anniversary of the squip accident, and the squad is ready for a bit tamer Halloween.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Wrong Again

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why, but I'm not a huge fan of this one, but I tried my best <3

Boy, there had been a lot of things Jeremy Heere was wrong about in his life. One of the biggest things he had been wrong about was the equation for the Pythagorean theorem in 9th grade. That was really embarrassing. However, there was something that he had managed to be even more incorrect about. When he told Christine that he didn't have a crush on Micheal. He was really wrong about that. Lucky for him, she hadn't believed him. They had only really dated for a week, until they both realized that their love for each other was strictly platonic. Jeremy was also very lucky that Micheal had more balls than him. That was the only reason that They were currently kissing in a spare bedroom at Jake’s house on Halloween. But first, how he got there.

Jeremy woke up on a cool October morning, specifically, the 21st, Halloween. They were coming up on the year anniversary of a good riddance to the squip, and bad memories were bound to start popping up. This meant that unlike last year, Jake was organizing a pretty small party. It was just going to be him, Michael, Christine, Jeremy, Rich (obviously), Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna. Unfortunately, Jenna wasn't going to be in town that year, taking a well needed break from school and such. Therefore the “squip squad” was going to be down a member.  
Jeremy shook his head, forcing himself to get up from bed. He glanced at his computer and winced at certain… memories, then shuffled into the bathroom. The brunet brushed his teeth and hopped in the shower, rushing to scrub his body and wash his hair. When he got out, he realized that he was running short on time so he quickly towel dried his hair, cringing at his reflection, then dashed towards his closet. He debated a short sleeved shirt with a jacket, or just a dark blue hoodie. After glancing at his upper arms, seeing light scars from when the squip shocked him particularly hard, Jeremy settled on the dark blue hoodie. Then, he tossed on dark grey shoes and pulled his converse over his heels as he started hopping down the stairs.  
“Hey kiddo! Made ya some cereal!” His dad shouted cheerily from the kitchen. Mr. Heere may not have made high effort breakfast, but he had come really far from wearing no pants and lounging around all day. Jeremy plopped himself down at the kitchen table and started to scarf down the cereal. He glanced at the clock and shot out the door, yelling out, “Rinse my bowl please thanks!”

As Jeremy walked into school, he was approached by his best friend, Michael. Sure, he loved the whole gang, but they all knew that to Jeremy, no one could top Michael. He snickered at the taller, only by a couple of inches, teen, who half danced half walked into the school. He was clearly jamming to none other than Bob Marley, some things never change, and held a presumed to be cherry slushie.  
“Hey Jer!” He yelled, an infectious grin on his face. Jeremy waved nervously, shying away from the stares of people that turned towards the loud noise. Michael threw his arm around Jeremy, pulling him close. “What’s there to worry about aking kaibigan? we might not be cool, but we’re friends with Rich! He’ll just beat everyone up!”  
“I don't think that's what we’re going for Micha.” Michael shrugged and fell behind the brunet. Then, he grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly. “Come on! Be fun, live it up a little!”  
“Ha ha, no.”

Once they entered the cafeteria, they took a seat at their “designated” table. Since Michael and Jeremy usually left their houses at a decent time, they were the only people in the squad there.  
“So Jerbear, ya ready for tonight?”  
“Oh yeah!”  
“Don't tell me you forgot! Do you even have a costume?”  
“Shark onesie!” Jeremy cheered, throwing his hands up in the air. “Fuckin furry,” Michael snickered. He responded by lightly punching his friend in the shoulder.  
“Yall better not be having fun without us!” A voice boomed across the room. “Rich!” The duo shouted at the same time. Said short boy plopped down at the table, Jake next to him, then Chloe and Brooke across. They started chatting, and not long after, a very energetic Christine bounced into the room. Rather than sitting at the table with everyone else, she would normally stand by the empty seat, bopping her head up and down to whatever musical tune she had stuck in her head on that day. Jeremy raised a questioning eyebrow at her. “Show Stopping Number,” She answered. “Haven't heard of it,” Jeremy responded. Her face lit up, and everyone sighed, ready to hear her fawn over a new musical. “Okay, well first off, I don't have to pay a heck ton of money to see it, since professional recordings for all of their musicals are posted on youtube, which is amazing. But anyways, it's from The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals, which is about a guy named Paul who lives in this town called Hatchet Field. One day a meteor destroys a theater in their town. After that, a bunch of people are walking around acting like they're in a musical. Him and his work friends, plus a pretty cute barista, find out that there was this thing in the meteor that's taking over everyone and they have to stop it before it takes over the world!” Jeremy smiled, “Good job!” He told her, in reference to her telling the plot without getting side tracked. She beamed, “Thanks!”  
“Anyway,” Rich blurted, “Hate to interrupt, but… we all ready to go hang with my boy Jakey tonight?”  
“Heck yeah!” The squad cheered. Then, the bell rang loudly throughout the school, resulting in loud groans filling the cafeteria as everyone filed out into the hallway, heading to their classes. Michael shoved his nearly empty slushie into Jeremy’s hand. “Finish it off for me,” He shouted, disappearing into a crowd of people. Jeremy snorted, and muttered, “Alright Micha.”

As the day ended and teens poured out of the school doors, Jeremy rushed to the library doors to meet up with Michael, who was going to drive by his house, then drive over to Jeremy’s with him. He jumped as an arm landed wrapped around his neck. He turned to glare at none other than Michael Mell. “Come on man! You should be happy I don't have good fight or flight reflexes,” he mumbled. 

Once they finally reached Jeremy’s house, after the onslaught of kindness from Mrs. and Mrs. at the Mell household, the two boys rushed upstairs, Michael managed to yell, “Hi Mr. Heere,” before he was pulled into Jeremy’s bedroom. “Okay, we’re supposed to be at Jake’s by five, it's currently four, so we have about half an hour before we should get going.” Michael snickered, “Of course you've got the timing meticulously planned out.”  
“Well sorry Michael, but some of us prefer not to be late.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, then grabbed his onesie and quickly pulled it on. Michael smiled, then grabbed his costume and rushed into the bathroom. “I wanna see it!” Jeremy whined. “Just be patient Jer. I'll be done in just a second.” When Michael came out, Jeremy frowned. “Micha...” Michael smiled, looking down at his green creeper shirt. “I figured I should give this sweater some happier memories.”  
“I'm so sorry,” Jeremy spoke quietly, staring at the floor. Michael was standing in front of him immediately, bent down slightly so that his eyes were level with Jeremy’s. Michael had gotten over the incident pretty quickly, as he knew how Jeremy could get when he felt bad for something. Unfortunately, it hadn't really help very much. Jeremy apologized all the time, sometimes waking up in the middle of the night and calling Michael over because he wasn't sure if Michael really didn't hate him.  
“Hey, come sit down on the bed, alright?” Jeremy nodded, shaking slightly, letting Michael lead him to the bed. He had the shorter boy sit in between his legs, facing away from him. He wrapped one arm around Jeremy and put the other hand in his hair. They sat there for a while, until it was 4:40, when Jeremy proclaimed that they had to get ready to go, stating that he “appreciated it” but they needed to go or else they'd be late. So, reluctantly, Michael let go of his friend and they went downstairs.

15 minutes later, they pulled into Jake’s driveway. When Jake answered the door to see Jeremy and Michael, he smiled. “Hey guys! Figures you'd be early,” he joked, patting Jeremy on the back. Michael chuckled, “Yeah, he was dead set on getting here on time, if not, early.” Jeremy grumbled and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, can we sit?”  
“Yeah, come here,” Jake said, walking to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Jake walked to the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with popcorn. “The early bird gets the popcorn.”  
“Well technically, I got here first, so don't get a big head,” Came a voice from the stairs. “Oh hey Rich!” Jeremy smiled. Rich grabbed on of the bowls from Jake, then pulled him towards the couch. “Hey Jer, hey Michael. Came home from school with Jake. Let's be honest, I basically live here.” Jake huffed, yet he couldn't help but to let a small smile slip, “Yeah. Just be happy I like you too much to kick you out.” Rich responded by giving him a light kiss on the cheek, “Thanks babe.”

By the time everyone had shown up, it was 5:20, aka 20 minutes later than when they were supposed to show up. No one really cared though, as it was expected that Chloe would show up late, and of course, this meant that Brooke would too. They didn't really have any plans to do much other than talk, and maybe play truth or dare when it got a little later. 

“Okay okay, but like, Dustin Crop is disgusting, total creep. I don't know how you ever had a crush on him.” Brooke criticized Chloe. Chloe blushed slightly and glared back at her girlfriend. “I just thought he was cute! I wouldn't ever consider dating him.”  
“But you would have been down to fuck?”  
“Well...”  
“Chloe!” Brooke scolded. Jake nodded, “Gotta agree with Brooke. He’s super gross. He’s awkward, which I wouldn't normally mind, but he uses it as an excuse to touch people near places that he shouldn't.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “Anyway...” Christine started, “We should watch a movie or play a game or something! Talking is fun and all, but...”  
“Yeah, I agree with Christine,” Michael said. Jake nodded, “Alright. Oh, we should play truth or dare! I'd suggest spin the bottle but all of us are dating.” Chloe giggled, “Well, almost all of us. What if we just have Michael and Jeremy make out instead?” Jeremy felt his face flush red, while Michael just laughed. “Yeah Jerbear, come here,” he said, trying to pull Jeremy closer, who was attempting to push him away. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite as strong as his friend, so Michael succeeded in placing a grossly wet kiss to the side of Jeremy’s face. Once he did so, he let go of Jeremy, who accidently flug himself straight into the floor. “Yikes,” Muttered Jake, while Rich cackled. Jeremy sat up, face scrunched slightly in pain, and rubbed the side of his head, which had hit the floor pretty hard. “Aw Jer, I'm sorry. Come here.”  
“No, fuck you.” Jeremy hissed, though there was no true malice behind the statement.  
After getting the brunet an ice pack, they started on a game of truth or dare. “Okay Michael, truth or dare.” Michael answered dare, as Christine was the one giving him the question. “Okay uh...” Chloe whispered something in her ear and Michael felt his stomach drop. “She can't give her a dare to give to me!” He protested. Jake shrugged, “I'll allow it.” Michael grumbled, annoyed, as Christine turned to him, mischief clear on her face. “So, Chloe gave me a particularly good idea. I dare you to kiss Jeremy.”  
“Sure.”  
“What?” Michael nodded and Jeremy squealed at the same time. “Can I chicken out of someone else’s dare?” Jeremy asked nervously. “Well first off, we haven't been using chickens,” Rich started, “And second, if we did, Michael would receive the penalty, and I don't think he would like that very much.”  
“Come on Jer, it's just a quick kiss.” Jeremy looked at him doubtfully, but let Michael lean closer to him. He pushed forward, giving Jeremy a quick peck, then leaned away again, sitting back comfortably. Meanwhile, Jeremy looked like he was having a silent crisis. Michael had moved on from the dare, Turning to Jeremy, who was next to him. “Alright Jerbear, truth or dare.”  
“Truth,” the shorter boy blurted out, clearly not wanting to be dared to do something like kiss Michael again. The ravenet rolled his eyes, “Boring.” He received a glare from Jeremy, so he moved on. “Um, alright. Why are you always wearing hoodies these days?”  
“Oh yeah! You've been wearing hoodies like, everyday.” Chloe and Brooke spoke at the same time. Jeremy looked down, feeling his stomach twist. “Oh... Well, when I had my squip,” everyone cringed, “it would shock me, right? Well sometimes it was a bit harsh, and so I've got really weird glitch looking scars on my arms.” Everyone frowned, and Michael opened his arms to hug Jeremy. The brunet fell into his chest, and everyone crowded around them. After a minute, Jeremy pulled back from the hug and everyone moved back to their spots. “Enough of that mushy stuff, back to the game.”

After nearly an hour of truth or dare, they voted to put on a movie, surprisingly not a horror one. Once the movie had ended, Chloe and Brooke were asleep cuddling on the couch, and Christine snored on a couch chair in the corner of the room. Jake carried Rich up to his room, muttering something about a guest bedroom. Jeremy and Michael followed him up the stairs, heading towards a door that Jake sleepily pointed at, before shutting him and Rich in his room. They walked towards the room, Jeremy collapsing on the bed. “Jer, I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back, okay?”  
“Mhm,” Jeremy mumbled into a pillow. He nearly fell asleep while Michael was in the bathroom, but was pulled into a more conscious state as the door creaked loudly upon Michael’s return. “You asleep yet Jeremy?”  
“Nah,” he whispered. Michael snickered quietly, “Good. You up for a midnight chat?”  
“Sure.”  
“Okay. I'm assuming we’re all skipping school tomorrow?”  
“Oh for sure. The next time I go to school after Halloween, it means that I'm possessed, so start worrying.”  
“I mean, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to tell, regardless of whether or not it's Halloween, but I'll keep it in mind.”  
“Do you like anyone Micha?”  
“Uh okay. Pretty out of left field, but yeah, I do. Actually, I've liked someone for a while.”  
“Oooh, who’s the lucky guy? If I don't think they’re cute, then you've failed, cause I have low standards.”  
“I don't think you'd be very happy to know who,” Michael muttered, turning away from Jeremy. The shorter boy realized he was gonna need to offer up some sort of deal to get the truth out of his friend. “Okay, I got a deal for you. You tell me who you like, and I'll tell you who I like.”  
“Hmm…” Michael thought for a minute, before responding with a quiet, “Fine.”  
“Okay, you go first.”  
“I mean, do I have to.”  
“Well you just said fine, so yeah, you do.”  
“Okay. I need to let you know that you aren't allowed to get mad at me or like, I dunno, freak out.”  
“I won't.”  
“Jer, I like you, like, a lot. I've liked you for a super long time, but by the time I got comfortable with myself, you had expressed your giant crush on Christine, so I just, never told you.” He heard Jeremy’s breath hitch. “Oh.”  
“Well,” Michael breathed shakily, “Who do you like?”  
“You.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.” Michael turned to face Jeremy again, who look happy yet terrified at the same time. Michael felt a rush of affection for his friend, and he grinned. He lightly placed a hand on the brunet’s cheek, “Come here you dope.” They leaned towards each other, Michael closing the distance. Jeremy felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he pressed back. Michael’s hand found its way to Jeremy’s hair, the other lightly rubbing his boney hip. Jeremy pulled back, panting, then shoved his face into Michael’s chest. The taller teen hugged him and chuckled softly. “Love you Jerbear.”  
“Love you too Micha.”  
“You gonna sleep now?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Alright. Goodnight babe.”  
“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me prompts for my ships! I'm not comfortable with the nasty, but it's okay if stuff gets a bit heated.


End file.
